


In Three Days

by DevBasaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevBasaa/pseuds/DevBasaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire world can change in three days.  </p>
<p>Written for a fanart that, I'm afraid, I can't seem to find (aah, fandom, you have a short memory) that depicts the first fumblings of Sirius and Remus naked and exploring together.  Yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to LJ March 2006 (archived at AO3)

~*~

Sirius had first kissed him three days ago.

He'd spirited Remus away from James and Peter, claiming that he needed to tell him something very important. Only, they'd end up in the hospital wing cloakroom--knees touching, breath mingling--while Sirius talked about nothing at all. He went on about classes and girls and Prongs' latest efforts to woo Lily Evans. He'd pointed out details on the way Professor McGonagall paced before their Transfiguration class (Remus silently marveled that he'd even noticed), but he'd _said_ nothing.

And while Remus wondered why any of this couldn't have occurred in front of James and Peter, Sirius sat so close and smelled so good--a mix of sweat, the Quidditch field and the last lingering traces of the musky cologne Sirius put on every morning--that Remus wouldn't have cared if Sirius recited their History of Magic text, he would have stayed and listened and breathed deeply of Sirius' scent.

"Moony?"

So, when Sirius stopped talking and placed his hand on Remus' knee, it took him a moment to respond, distracted by the amazing tingle that raced through his body.

"Um...yes?"

"I like you."

With a little sigh that breezed across Remus' lips, Sirius kissed him.

It hadn't been Remus' first kiss, but it'd been the first kiss to make his heart pound, his cheeks hot and his body respond more strongly than he'd ever thought possible. It was the first kiss that included tongues and hands in his hair, and then hands under his shirt and on his thighs. Remus hadn't known kisses could be like that. He hadn't known it would be so good to kiss another boy. To kiss _Sirius_.

On the second day, there was another kiss like the first one, stolen in a broom closet.

"Moony, is this okay?"

Remus nodded as Sirius pressed him up against the wall. Much to his fascination, he felt Sirius' body respond the same way as his own. Remus felt so breathless that when the kiss ended he'd thought the room had started spinning.

"Hold onto me, Moony."

That night, they climbed into their solitary beds, a private smile between them. All Remus could think about was what the third day might bring. He dreamed of flying, soaring through clouds on his broomstick and Sirius' arms holding him tight.

The following day trudged along with a few lingering touches and a secret look that made Remus lose his breath, but there hadn't been any kisses in closets. Between James and Peter, mischief and classes, the day had been utterly devoid of kisses.

So, Remus wasn't terribly surprised when, on the third night after their first kiss, he heard careful footsteps cross the dorm room floor, the soft snuffles of Peter's snores the only other sound.

Nothing Sirius had said or done that day led Remus to believe he'd visit him, but, nonetheless, Remus had expected him. He'd lain down, still dressed in his shirt and tie, stared at the canopy and listened for him. His heart beat faster with each soft step. He sat up when Sirius drew back the bed curtains.

"Hello."

They sat cross-legged, facing each other, their knees barely touching. Sirius pulled his wand from his back pocket and muttered, "Lumos." He then turned and jammed the wand, tip up, between the headboard and mattress.

"That's better," he said as he turned around. "Much better." His smile was like the light itself, shining and making Remus' face warm.

"I missed you today."

Remus' breath caught. "You saw me all day."

Sirius shrugged. "I know, but--" He paused and shifted closer until their knees pressed together. He rested his elbows on his thighs and put his hands on Remus' legs. Remus watched, transfixed, as Sirius moved his hands every so slightly higher and said, "I missed...this."

Remus swallowed hard. "Oh."

Remus focused on Sirius' hands and how, every few rubs, he brushed his fingers a little bit higher. His thoughts strayed to his dream and of flying. The first time he'd climbed high into the clouds and took his broomstick into a steep dive, he'd decided that he'd never felt anything so exciting.

That was, until now.

"I like this." Sirius never paused, still slowly rubbing Remus' knees. "You and me. Do you like it?"

Remus looked up. "Yes, very much." He smiled as Sirius' grin spread.

"Me too." Sirius leaned closer, a twinkle in his eye that Remus usually associated with James and prank planning. Yet, it was nothing like that. It was for him, not James, and Remus loved that look instantly.

Sirius pitched his voice low. "I felt you, when we kissed yesterday. You got hard."

Remus knew his face flamed red, but he smiled. "Yeah. You did too."

"Made me wonder what it'd feel like to touch you."

"Really?"

Sirius nodded and then stilled his hands. His expression became very grave. "Do you want to touch me?"

Remus held his breath. He'd never touched another boy. No one else had ever touched him, certainly not like that. But his pulse raced and he drew in a quick breath.

"Yes."

Sirius' entire expression brightened. Remus had seen that look before: In Zonko's or Honeydukes, or any place where Sirius knew he'd been granted exactly what he wanted.

"All right then. Strip down."

Wide-eyed, Remus watched Sirius tug at his tie and toss it aside. With another quick jerk, his shirt lay crumpled next to him and he went to work on his socks and trousers.

He glanced up briefly at Remus and smiled. "Go on, Moony."

Of course, Remus had undressed before his mates, but it'd been significantly different than this. With shaking hands, he pulled his own tie free and folded it. He unbuttoned his shirt and paused to fold it as well. He'd carefully laid aside his socks before he realized Sirius, with his pants and trousers bunched at his knees, had stopped to watch him.

Remus halted, his hands at his trouser buttons. "What?"

Sirius grinned. "You're so meticulous. I like that, it's cute." He then shifted forward and kissed him. Remus felt Sirius’ tongue glide across his lips. Oh, Great Merlin, Remus prayed this never stopped. He wanted to feel this breathless forever.

When Sirius drew back, his grin seemed impossibly wide and his eyes sparkled.

"C'mon, Moony, get undressed."

Sirius laid back and ripped his trousers and pants off, adding them to his pile. Remus hurried and shimmed out of the rest of his clothes, but he still stopped and took the time to fold them. After all, Sirius thought it was cute.

Once naked, they sat facing each other again, knee to bare knee, no mistaking either of their arousals.

Sirius slid his palms up Remus' legs, as he had before. His hands left steaming trails on Remus' skin, so hot he expected to see blisters in their wake.

"Aren't you going to touch me?"

"Oh...yeah."

Trembling, Remus put his hands on Sirius' thighs; a thrill raced down his spine.

He matched Sirius motion for motion. If Sirius touched his belly, Remus touched Sirius'. If Sirius stretched out his legs and scooted closer, Remus did the same until their legs crossed over each other's, tangled like the lovers they were becoming. Then, moving slowly, Sirius slid his fingers down until he curled them around Remus' hard sex.

Remus gasped, jolted by Sirius touch, but he still mimicked it. He heard Sirius take a sharp breath and, for a moment, they only held each other.

Sirius started to stroke him first, and uttered a soft nose when Remus reciprocated. Remus slid his free hand to Sirius' neck and drew him near, until their foreheads touched. Sirius still smelled of cologne, musky, mixed with the rich scent of his body.

Sirius ran his palm over Remus' thigh and cupped his fingers at his knee, holding him there. For a moment, Remus worried that spot would tickle, but then, in a low husky voice, Sirius said, "Faster, go faster," and Remus forgot about everything else.

They jerked their hands as if racing, accelerating towards each other’s climax. Remus bit his lip to keep from moaning too loud. Sirius had his mouth open, panting.

With a thrust of his hips, Sirius came. Warmth rushed over Remus palm as Sirius groaned. Just knowing that Sirius had orgasm by his hand, Remus felt his body spike and release. He gasped when he heard Sirius say, "Yeah, that's it, Moony," sounding as breathless as Remus felt.

When the throbbing subsided, Remus opened his eyes to find Sirius smiling at him.

"You look pretty when you come."

Remus knew his face flamed bright red again. "Well, y-you sounded hot...when you came."

"Did I?" Merlin, Sirius seemed pleased with that answer.

Remus nodded. "It made me...you know."

"It pushed you over the edge?"

Remus nodded again and Sirius smiled wider.

"You put me over the edge, too."

"I did?"

Sirius lifted one shoulder with a jerk and, for the first time since he'd climbed into Remus' bed, his cheeks pinked. "You whimpered and it sounded so hot."

"Oh."

Sirius shifted closer, deeper into Remus' lap. "I think you're really hot, Moony."

Of all the things Remus ever thought he'd hear Sirius say, that was probably last on his list. And, yet, it'd instantly become his favorite.

They kissed again. Sirius had his arms over Remus' shoulders, his head tipped so that his hair brushed Remus' cheek. Remus decided the kisses were as good as coming in Sirius' hand.

When Sirius drew back, the grave look of before had returned. He rubbed his thumb across Remus' bottom lip.

"I guess I should go back to my own bed, now."

"I guess."

Sirius brushed a lock of hair from Remus' forehead. "We'd have a lot to answer to in the morning if I didn't."

"James'd be full of questions."

"Yeah, we can't have that just yet. We can deal with that later."

Remus held his breath a moment. "There'll be a later?"

Sirius smiled. "Of course." And he kissed him again, deep enough that Remus sagged against him, overwhelmed.

After a few more kisses and smiles, Sirius announced that they _really_ had to stop for the night.

Remus sat, hugging his legs to his body, his chin on his knees, watching Sirius dress. So many thoughts tumbled through his mind. Should he tempt fate? So far, the last three days had been perfect. Could he ruin this glorious thing with the wrong question?

In the end, he decided he needed to know.

Just before Sirius slid from his bed, Remus grabbed his wrist. He took a moment to nibble his lip and muster to courage to speak.

"I...always thought you liked girls."

Sirius slung his tie loosely around his neck and shrugged. "I do, sometimes, but I mostly just like you."

With another quick, hard kiss, Sirius disappeared; the bed curtains swung to stillness.

Remus collapsed back against his mattress, his feet on his pillow. How the world had tilted! Sirius not only liked him, he liked him more than he liked girls. It didn't seem possible, but even Remus' dreams weren't that good.

Sighing, Remus turned and crawled until he lay in his bed like a normal person: head on his pillow, the rest of him tucked under the covers. With his foot, he bumped his small pile of neatly folded clothes and grinned.

He felt as if he rode his broom again, soaring through the clouds. His heart raced and he smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. His best mate kissed him; he'd dipped his broom into a steep dive and let go. He was falling. And he couldn't be happier about it.

Amazing what could happen in three days.

 

The End


End file.
